Disney Hogwarts AU
by FelicityQueen23
Summary: (Dumb name, sorry) All your favorite Disney (and other cartoons) characters become students at Hogwarts and take part in the Triwizard Tournament. Elsa also must struggle with her growing feelings for the resident prankster, Jack Frost. Main ship is Jelsa, other ships include Hicstrid, Kristanna, and Flynn/Rapunzel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Okay, I love these stories so I decided to write my own. If there are any characters you're not sure who they are (as every character in this is in Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, or something similar) just comment and I'll tell you.**

 **Also, I have lists for everything to do with this story so if you want me to post them, just tell me – they are about things like which house everyone is in, who plays what on every Quidich team, what year characters are in, who ends up with who, etc.**

 **Also, if there's a character that you think would fit, please tell me. I ran out of characters and would love more suggestions. If I don't know who they are, sorry, I can't help you, but if I do know them, I'll try to put them in. You can also give me a suggestion for their house, if you have one, but the final decision is up to the Sorting Hat (Me).**

 **Also, this is based on the Jelsa Triwizard Tournament pictures I found on Pinterest so I can't take all the credit.**

 **Enough with all the 'also's, now onto the story**

Head Girl, Elsa Arendelle sat in the Great Hall, reading her charms book and attempting to eat her breakfast at the same time. She knew she should probably put the book away or she would be likely to get food on it but she was intrigued by the spells she was learning about and didn't want to stop reading. She had always loved Charms and Charms Professor Mary Poppins had just given her a new charms book to read in her spare time.

Suddenly, her book was yanked away from her by a hand from behind. Elsa spun around, ready to snap at whoever had stolen her book and found herself face-to-face with her younger sister, Anna. Although the sisters were two years apart, they had always been close and Elsa didn't have the heart to snap at her.

"What do you want Anna? I was trying to read and then I've got a class too go to. Is there a reason you took my book?" Elsa looked sternly at Anna but gave her a small smile to show her that she wasn't actually angry.

Anna grinned at her sister, "Yes, I want you to promise you'll come to Hogsmeade with us this weekend." She gestured behind her and Elsa saw their cousin, Rapunzel Corona, had followed Anna over to her table. Although Elsa and Rapunzel were the same age and in the same year, Rapunzel and Anna were both in the same house and saw each other more.

Elsa looked back at her sister, who was giving her the biggest puppy eyes she could manage – which was pretty big. She sighed; she didn't really want to go to Hogsmeade, she would rather spend the time reading and studying, but she knew Anna wouldn't give up. Plus, she hadn't seen her sister much yet this school term and it might be nice to spend some time with her.

"Fine, but only because I haven't seen you much this term. And we're not setting foot near Zonkos, understood?"

Anna nodded, looking enthusiastic. Although both girls had other, closer friends, they would always love spending time together, especially if Rapunzel was coming.

The three girls had grown up together, thriving on their mothers' tales of Hogwarts. Their mothers were sisters and had been muggleborns that had both gone to school together. Elsa and Anna's mother was older by just a year and both girls had been in Hufflepuff. The sisters' father was a muggle who accepted magic but Rapunzel's father was a Slytherin pureblood that had noticed her mother in their sixth year. According to the two women, he had almost fallen over himself trying to ask her out to Hogsmeade in the spring of their seventh year. She had said yes and the rest was happily ever after.

When Elsa and Rapunzel had gotten their Hogwarts letters, everyone in their families was ecstatic and it was the only thing either of them could talk about until September 1st and when Anna had gotten her letter two years later, their trio was once again complete.

Elsa was pulled back to the present by a hug from Anna before she and Rapunzel bounded back to their table, yellow robes flying behind them.

THIS IS THE LINE BREAK OF DEATH, DO NOT ATTEMPT TO STEAL OR EVEN TOUCH

Elsa was walking to her first class, Transfiguration with Professor Rose Maleficent – head of Slytherin house – when three figures appeared beside her. On one side was Rapunzel; on the other side were Merida DunBroch and Astrid Hofferson. The four girls were good friends and taking quite a few of the same classes. Merida, like a true Gryffindor, wanted to be an auror after she left Hogwarts. Astrid, also a Gryffindor, longed to be a professional Chaser but knew she also needed to keep her grades up. Rapunzel was pretty sure she was going to be a healer and Elsa very much wanted to be a teacher at Hogwarts.

"You looked lonely; you must've been missing me." Merida grinned at Elsa and Elsa couldn't help but smile back. That was Merida alright, always confident, never afraid of what others might think of her.

"Well, I wasn't lonely but I'll welcome your company as long as you don't try to distract me from going to class. Professor Maleficent doesn't like it when we're tardy." All four girls shuddered at the memory of a displeased Maleficent. Elsa had never personally been on the receiving end of her displeasure but she had observed that it was quite unpleasant.

When they reached the classroom, they sipped quietly in, taking their separate places as they waited for their teacher to arrive.


	2. Information

**First Years:**

Alice Liddell (Ravenclaw)

Penny Diamond (Gryffindor)

Jenny Oliver (Hufflepuff)

Tinkerbelle Pan (Slytherin)

 **Second Years:**

Eip Crood (Gryffindor)

Giselle Andalasia (Hufflepuff)

 **Third Years:**

Emma Frost (Ravenclaw)

Anastasia Romanov (Gryffindor)

Dash Par (Gryffindor)

 **Fourth Years:**

Hiro Hamada (Ravenclaw)

Fiona Green (Gryffindor)

Wendy Darling (Hufflepuff)

Dmitri Vladimir (Slytherin)

 **Fifth Years:**

Violet Par (Ravenclaw)

Naveen Maldovia (Gryffindor)

Anna Arendelle (Hufflepuff)

Tiana Orleans (Hufflepuff)

Fay Toothiana (Tooth) (Hufflepuff)

Mavis Dracula (Slytherin)

Peter Pan (Slytherin)

 **Sixth Years:**

Evie Queen (Ravenclaw)

Jay Arabia (Gryffindor)

Carlos De Vile (Hufflepuff)

Mal Spindle (Slytherin)

 **Seventh Years:**

Elsa Arendelle (Ravenclaw)

Hiccup Haddock III (Ravenclaw)

Doug Seven (Ravenclaw)

Belle Maurice (Ravenclaw)

Jane Porter (Ravenclaw)

Honey Lemon (Ravenclaw)

Gogo Tomago (Ravenclaw)

Merida DunBroch (Gryffindor)

Kristoff Stone (Gryffindor)

Aster Bunnymund (Bunny) (Gryffindor)

Astrid Hofferson (Gryffindor)

Rapunzel Corona (Hufflepuff)

Mary Kate Joyce (Hufflepuff)

Ben Auradon (Hufflepuff)

Jack Frost (Slytherin)

Flynn Rider (Slytherin)

Hans Isles (Slytherin)

Megara Hades (Slytherin)

 **Heads of Houses:**

Ravenclaw: Mary Poppins

Gryffindor: Nicholas St. North

Hufflepuff: Fauna Goodfary

Slytherin: Rose Maleficent

 **Teachers:**

 **Headmaster:** Walt Disney

 **Charms:** Mary Poppins (Ravenclaw)

 **Transfiguration:** Rose Maleficent (Slytherin)

 **Potions:** Nicholas St. North (Gryffindor)

 **DADA:** Lucius Frozone

 **Herbology:** Flora Goodfary

 **History of Magic:** Carl Fredricksen

 **Astronomy:** Andy Davis

 **Divination:** Caroline Carver – The crafty carver

 **Care of Magical Creatures:** Fauna Goodfary (Hufflepuff)

 **Grounds Keeper:** Edna Mode

 **Caretaker:** Christopher Robin

 **Nurse:** Nanny McPhee

 **Beauxbatons: Aquata Triton**

Ariel Triton

Cinderella Tremaine

Snow White

Aurora Briar

Mulan Fa

Jasmine Sultan

Pocahontas Powhatan

Esmeralda Notre

 **Durmstrang: Gru**

Eric Anderson

Charles Charming

Chase Charming

Philip Grimm

Shang Li

Aladdin Ali

John Smith

Adam Beast

Tarzan Clayton

Hercules Olympus

 **Friend Groups:**

Main Seventh Year Girls

Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida, Astrid

All Seventh Year girls

Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida, Astrid, Jane, Belle, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Mary Kate, Meg

Seventh Year Ravenclaws

Elsa, Hiccup, Jane, Belle, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Doug

Main Seventh Year Guys

Jack, Hiccup, Flynn, Kristoff

All Seventh Year Guys

Jack, Hiccup, Flynn, Kristoff, Doug, Bunny, Hans

Seventh Year Slytherins

Jack, Flynn, Hans, Meg

Fifth Year Girls

Anna, Tooth, Tiana, Violet, Mavis

Fifth Year Guys

Naveen, Peter

 **Quiditch Teams:**

Ravenclaw

Captain: Hiccup

Keeper: Doug

Chasers: Hiccup, Honey Lemon, Emma

Beaters: Hiro, Violet

Seeker: Gogo

Gryffindor

Captain: Kristoff

Keeper: Kristoff

Chasers: Merida, Astrid, Anastasia

Beaters: Bunny, Jay

Seeker: Dash

Hufflepuff

Captain: Ben

Keeper: Carlos

Chasers: Anna, Rapunzel, Wendy

Beaters: Ben, Tooth

Seeker: Mary Kate

Slytherin

Captain: Jack

Keeper: Dmitri

Chasers: Megara, Peter, Mal

Beaters: Flynn, Hans

Seeker: Jack

 **Ships/Couples:**

 **Lasting**

 **Important**

Jack/Elsa

Kristoff/Anna

Hiccup/Astrid

Flynn/Rapunzel

 **Not Important**

Doug/Evie

Ben/Mal

Adam/Belle

Tarzan/Jane

Bunny/Tooth (?)

Dmitri/Anastasia

Naveen/Tiana

Peter/Wendy

Hercules/Meg

 **Non-Hogwarts**

Eric/Ariel

Charles/Cinderella

Chase/Snow

Philip/Aurora

Shang/Mulan

Aladdin/Jasmine

John/Pocahontas

 **Short-Term/Past(?)**

Hans/Anna

Hiccup/Merida

Jack/Rapunzel

Kristoff/Meg

Flynn/Belle

Flynn/Jane

Hans/Astrid

 **Siblings:**

 **At Hogwarts**

Elsa/Anna Arendelle

Violet/Dash Par

Jack/Emma Frost

Peter/Tinkerbelle Pan

 **Older Sibling(s)**

 **Ravenclaw**

Hiro/Tidashi Hamada

Alice/Lorina Liddell

 **Gryffindor**

Anastasia/Olga/Tatiana/Mashka Romanov

 **Hufflepuff**

 **Slytherin**

Hans/B1/B2/B3/ B4/ B5/ B6/ B7/ B8/ B9/ B10/ B11 Isles

 **Younger Sibling(s)**

 **Ravenclaw**

 **Gryffindor**

Anastasia/Alexei Romanov

Eip/Thunk/Sandy Crood

 **Hufflepuff**

Wendy/John/Michael Darling

 **Slytherin**

 **Beauxbatons**

Cinderella/Anastasia/Drisella

Ariel/Aquata/Andrina/Arista/Attina/Adella/Alana Triton

 **Durmstrang**

Charles/Chase Charming


	3. Chapter 2

By the time the four girls had got to lunch, after Potions class, everyone was drained by the exhausting magic they were being taught. All the teachers were pushing them like crazy. Thankfully, the rules about sitting with your house for lunch had been lifted and all four girls decided to sit together.

"Being seventh years is hard work, and we thought fifth year was bad. Remind me again why I want to be a healer and not just flunk my N.E.W.T.s this year." Rapunzel flopped down at the Gryffindor table – where they had decided to eat – and dropped her head down onto the table.

Elsa shook her head at her cousin. "Because you want to be able to help people; besides, I wouldn't let you flunk your classes. You would just study with me when you could be spending time drooling over Flynn Rider."

At this, Rapunzel blushed and glared at Elsa and then at Merida and Astrid, who had snorted their amusement at Elsa's last remark. It was well known among the four that Rapunzel had a huge crush on the Slytherin and she ended up being the subject of a lot of the girls' teasing.

"Meanie," She muttered but pulled her head up and began to load her plate with food. Three of the girls had plenty of time to eat but Elsa had to hurry because she had more classes than the others. She was determined not to slack off in her last year and so had loaded up with all the classes she possibly could.

"Well," Elsa had finished eating and so stood up, "I'll see you guys later. I should get going, I have Care of Magical Creatures next and I would rather not be late."

Professor Fauna Goodfary wouldn't mind, she was the head of Hufflepuff house and very kind, just like her house, but she didn't want to disappoint her.

The others rolled their eyes at her but Elsa ignored them. She walked out of the Great Hall and outside, down to the area where their class always met.

When she arrived, only one other student was already there; Hiccup Haddock (the third) was in her house and the two were similar enough to have become pretty good friends.

Hiccup looked up at her approach, "Hey Elsa. How was lunch? I was pretty exhausted after potions and I was glad for a break."

Elsa smiled, "We were pretty tired too. Rapunzel was sure that she just wanted to flunk this year instead of torture herself with the N.E.W.T. classes; Merida and Astrid weren't much better."

Hiccup blushed a bit when she mentioned Astrid and Elsa grinned at him. She knew that he had asked her not just to be polite. He'd had a crush on the Gryffindor Chaser since second year and it had only grown worse over the years. Elsa had told him that he should just ask her out already but Hiccup always said that he wasn't ready yet.

Elsa wondered if she should mention that Astrid also blushed when Hiccup's name came up in conversation – and Astrid _never_ blushed – but decided against it; this was something they needed to work out just the two of them.

At this point, more students started trickling down to the class area and Professor Fauna arrived so they stopped talking.

Not many seventh year students were still taking Care of Magical Creatures so the class was fairly small but it was nice because the students weren't rowdy and the professor could show them more amazing and complex creatures than if there had been a large class.

The class time went by relatively fast and before she knew it, Elsa was packing up her books and she and Hiccup were heading back to the castle together.

She grinned when she realized what class she had next, Charms with Professor Poppins. None of her friends had it at the same time as her so she walked to class alone.

As she sat down, a head popped up beside her. Elsa recognized it immediately, no one else had hair that white; it was Jack Frost, Slytherin prankster. He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes at him. It wasn't that they didn't get along, because they got along fine, but that he would try to distract her from the class and she really wanted to hear what her teacher had to say.

"Hey Elsa, how've your classes been so far?" Jack seemed to be determined to get her attention so she gave up trying to ignore him; the professor was a little late today anyways.

Elsa turned to face him, "My classes are pretty good. Potions with Professor North was a little difficult but I managed to get the Veritiserum to look just like it said it should in the book. Everyone else says this year is really difficult but so far, I'm finding it okay. How about you, how are your classes going?"

Jack wrinkled his nose at her. Everyone who knew Jack knew that he disliked classes, although he was quite intelligent. He managed to do well on most of his tests but he intensely disliked studying.

"I guess it's okay; especially considering everyone's been telling us for the last six years that this will be the hardest year of our school careers. I'm just hoping they're wrong, I don't want to have any more work than I already do. I've got Quidich tryouts coming up and I can't have homework getting in the way of getting new members for my team." **(A/N. As we know, Hogwarts doesn't have Quidich on Triwizard years but at the moment Jack doesn't know this)**

Jack had been made Quidich captain the year before and was majorly obsessed with the sport. He played seeker on his team and was one of the best seekers Slytherin had turned out in years.

Elsa couldn't help but roll her eyes at Jack. She didn't understand other people's obsession with the sport. She had grown up watching as her mom and Rapunzel's parents taught Anna and Rapunzel Quidich but never getting on a broom herself. The first time she'd been on one, she'd hated it and after their mandatory class was done, she had never gotten on a broom again.

"Anna was telling me the same thing the other day; she said she's really hoping to get Chaser again this year, so is Rapunzel. Merida and Astrid aren't even worried about getting on their team. They say that Kristoff would be crazy to lose them this year."

Most of Elsa's friends played in one form or another for their individual teams.

Jack looked about to say something else but just at that moment, Professor Poppins came into the room and he hurried quietly back to his seat so the lesson could begin.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N. Okay, I know that the details here are not perfectly in line with Goblet of Fire but that's just how it's going to be. I mean, it's been quite a while since then and maybe some of the rules have changed.**

 **But I am going to have the challenges be the same unless someone has a better idea. I'll almost definitely stick with the maze (unless another idea is** **really** **good) but I would love suggestions for the other two.**

After a long day of classes, Elsa was grateful to be able to sit down for dinner among her rather quiet housemates. While the other tables were rather loud and crazy – in different ways, of course – hers was peaceful, everyone either reading or carrying on hushed conversations.

She had just decided that her Charms book should make an appearance when a throat was cleared in the front of the hall. When everyone was looking towards the head table, the headmaster, Professor Walt Disney (formerly of Ravenclaw house) stood up.

He looked out over the crowds of students and smiled at them. "I have an announcement to make before you all go back to your scrumptious feast."

Here he paused for a dramatic effect before continuing, "It is my pleasure to announce to you that Hogwarts has been chosen to host the Triwizard Tournament, which will take place this year. Students seventeen and older will be eligible to compete and we will be getting visitors soon from our sister schools of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. I expect you to welcome them kindly and warmly.

"Now, because of this event, there are a few items that need to be addressed. First is that there will be no Quidich this school year."

This announcement was met with groans from all over the hall, especially from seventh years like Jack or Astrid who would graduate this year and therefore not get to play for their house again.

"Another announcement is that because of this event, most of you will want to write your parents and make sure you can stay over both Christmas and Easter breaks. I know this is a ways away but it will be the last thing on your brain once the Tournament has started and I'm sure your parents would like some warning.

"That is all for now, thank you." With this, Professor Disney sat down and the Great Hall seemed to roar with noise. Even the Ravenclaw table was no longer silent as everyone asked and wondered about this new turn of events.

Elsa heard several seventh years and a few of the older sixth years saying that they were going to enter. She could hear Flynn Rider boasting from across the hall at the Slytherin table that he was going to be the Hogwarts champion and several other Slytherins shoot him down. Everywhere, older students looked excited at the prospect of having the chance to become the school champion.

Hiccup slid in next to Elsa, stealing a piece of fruit off her plate.

"You'd think people would realize the risks to games like this and not just the glory." Hiccup rolled his eyes, "People have died in this Tournament. Do they not remember this? Or are they so caught up in the idea of being champion that they ignore the risks."

Elsa shrugged; she agreed with Hiccup, people were just being reckless. Did they even know what would be expected of them? Granted, Elsa didn't even know for sure – no one really did – but she had read enough about it to know it wasn't just fun and games.

"I guess someone has to do it, otherwise there'd be no Triwizard Tournament in the spirit of magical cooperation. And I guess there's a fine line between brave and reckless; I mean, Gryffindors are supposed to be brave but often they're just reckless."

Elsa tried to explain things not only to Hiccup but to herself and she seemed to have succeeded. Hiccup now looked much less disgruntled.

THIS IS THE LINE BREAK OF DEATH, DO NOT ATTEMPT TO STEAL OR EVEN TOUCH

Elsa was heading back to her Common Room when a small hand slipped into hers. When she looked down, she saw Emma Frost, Jack's little sister, had started walking beside her. Emma was only in third year and, because she wasn't in the same house as her brother, Elsa had pretty much taken the young girl under her wing.

"Hey Elsa, what's the big deal about this Triwizard Tournament? Why are most people so excited, why are others so nervous? I've never heard of it before."

Elsa smiled at the younger girl, she would have been confused as well but she'd had to do an essay on it in her fourth year for History of Magic and had learned everything she could.

"Well, Emma, it's like this…"

She went on to explain almost everything she had learned on the event to Emma as they walked and by the time she had finished, they'd reached their tower.

Elsa knocked and a soft voice asked, _What came first, the Phoenix or the flame?_ Elsa looked down at Emma, who was thinking hard.

"It's a continuous circle, with no beginning and no end, like a ring." Emma looked proud of her answer and the voice congratulated her, _Very interesting, go in,_ and the door swung open.

Elsa had always loved the thought provoking questions that the door asked but it was an unspoken rule in Ravenclaw that the youngest member of your party attempts to answer first, otherwise they'll never answer.

The Common Room was a buzz when the two girls entered; instead of students quietly studying, reading, or playing chess like usual, everyone was discussing the news the Headmaster had given. Nothing this exciting had happened in any of their years at Hogwarts.

As Elsa made her way to her dorm, she heard people talking about who was going to enter and Gogo Tomago, a girl in her year, was announcing loudly that this time, a Ravenclaw was going to be Hogwarts champion and that the champion would be her. Her best friend, a quieter girl named Honey Lemon who was also in Elsa's dorm, was sighing and rolling her eyes good naturedly as Gogo bragged.

Most of the younger students who couldn't enter had gathered around one of the students that could and were listening to them brag about how _they_ would be the champion – they would bring Hogwarts the glory.

Elsa found Hiccup's eyes across the room and she and Emma went to sit next to him. He was observing the other students with a wry look on his face. Elsa nudged him with her shoulder, "This may seem ridiculous but what do you think Astrid's going to do? You think she's not going to enter?"

Hiccup blushed, "Oh shut up."

Elsa grinned at him but didn't say anything else. She wasn't going to tease Hiccup in front of the whole Common Room, even if no one was really looking their way.

Emma spoke up, "I bet Jack's going to enter, he'd love this kind of thing."

It was Hiccup's turn to smirk at Elsa and she glared at him over Emma's head. All her friends were convinced that she had a crush on Jack Frost and, even though she insisted she didn't, no one believed her. But she definitely didn't want to get into this discussion now, in front of his little sister.

Hiccup gave her a look that said he'd drop it but she'd better not bring Astrid up again. She nodded back and she and Emma decided to head up to their dorms, it had been a bit of a long day and she was ready for bed.


End file.
